


into the valley of dying stars

by tasteslikemiso



Series: hard to live [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: Celestial bodies orbiting one another cautiously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the October 12, 2005 prompt for the 31_days Livejournal community.

He feels the stars too close. Boundless light, pushing in on him, erasing the boundaries between them. The streaking meteor of her body colliding with his. He floats down to rest underneath her. Her eyes are cloudless, drifting in the silent space between them. She gravitates to him uneasily. He counts the constellations in the curves of her body, imaginary threads drawn between them. She kisses him; flickering heat envelops his body. Terrified, he treads in the unknown.


End file.
